


Foggy Discovers Peter

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I really don't know, M/M, foggy being foggy, sort of, this was great to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter walks over to Nelson and Murdock during his planning in order to drop off something of Matt's. Needless to say Foggy's a bit confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Discovers Peter

Peter glanced at his phone every few minutes to glance at the time. He was walking to Nelson and Murdock's office during his planning and boy was he on edge. He knew he wasn't technically breaking any rules but really he was still leaving work during the day and he didn’t want to be late for the next class he had to teach. When he finally found the office he was greeted to a blonde woman sitting behind a table, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to drop off these with Matt," he said holding up a plastic bag.

"Uh, okay, he's over there," she said pointing to Peter's right.

"Peter?" a familiar voice called from the office.

Peter threw the bag at the blind lawyer, which he caught. "You left those at Wade's apartment last week. Wade didn't want to give them back but I figured you might want like the only sweatshirt you own back."

"I own more than one sweatshirt,” Matt said trying to defend himself. “Also, shouldn’t you be at work?”

"Yeah, I should get going if I don't want to be late for the next class," Peter said glancing at his watch. "There are thirty freshmen in one class.”  
“Good luck,” Matt chuckled.  
“Thanks,” Peter said before pausing in the doorway. “Hey, next time we get take out can you help me out on the try something new front with Wade?”

"That's a lost cause and you know it," Matt laughed. “He loves his Mexican take out more than he loves us.”

Peter laughed, “True. Bye Matty." He said with a wave as he shouldered his way past a very confused blonde guy.

Foggy waited until the brunette was out the door before starting on Matt, "Who the hell was that?!"

"Peter Parker," Matt shrugged.

"Why is he bringing you your clothes?" Foggy asked when he caught a glance at the back Peter had left.

"Because I left them at his place,"

"No you didn't, he said you left them at 'Wade's'." Foggy said making air quotes that were lost on Matt. “I made air quotes for your information.”

"Well he's at Wade's apartment so much it's practically his place," Matt shrugged.

"Who's Wade?!"

"A friend,"

"No, I meet your friends. You know who I don't meet, dates. I only meet half of your dates and the dates I do meet are the girls that you don’t let me date.”

"Foggy..."

"You're totally dating that brunette."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" He asked, "Karen, help me out here."

"Nope, this is just getting interesting," Karen laughed from where she was standing in the doorway.

"So," Foggy said sitting down across from Matt. "You're dating this Peter dude, are you also dating the Wade dude?"

"Foggy…" Matt sighed.

"You are, cool. When am I meeting them? I want to meet the guys you managed to hide from me for how long?"

"You're not meeting them," Matt said putting his face in his hands.

"Karen, find out who Peter Parker is. Matt, how long did you hide those two?"

"I met Peter two years ago and he introduced me to Wade a year ago." Matt said, at this point he was banging his head against the table.

"I'm so meeting these two. All hands on deck, we must lawyer stalk these two people." Foggy said dramatically as he grabbed his laptop.

Matt banged his head into the table again.

“Matt, either you tell me when I get to meet these two or we are putting all cases on hold in order to find these two.” Foggy said as he waited for the internet to decide to work.

“We don’t have any cases.”

“Fine we will do this the hard way.” Foggy said dramatically cracking his knuckles and pretending to type, because really the internet wasn’t anywhere near to being ready to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually have this massive (well massive for me) Matt/Peter/Wade thing in my journal that I need to type out. So hang around for that. That should be interesting when I drop that. (it may or may not have some VERY heavily implied smutt in it)


End file.
